What if?
by Camisole Night
Summary: This is a bunch of drabble SasukeXAshita oneshots, with a different situation in each one. For example, What if Ashita was suicidal? What if she and Sasuke lost their memories of each other? They're really good! I promise. Please R&R.
1. Words Unspoken

Words Unspoken

'_She looks a lot better...' _Sasuke thought as he gazed down at Ashita's sleeping form. As if she had read his mind, Sakura said, "She was badly hurt, and still is, but she'll be fine." The Uchiha shot a glance at her, then stared at Ashita's left wrist. Sakura had mended the broken vein in it and now the cut was clean and stitched up. _'She almost died...' _Sasuke's eyes widened as he relived memory of how his beloved had come to be in the Konohakagure hospital.

_It had been four years since he had first left Konoha to go with Orochimaru, and now he had returned. The first thing he had to do was find Ashita. He knew how much he had hurt her when he left. He had felt the same pain. The Uchiha had lost count of how many times he had forced himself to stay with the snake Sannin, instead of going back to Konoha...and Ashita. After four years, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to come back. Konoha hadn't changed a bit in the years he had been gone and he could only hope that the same was true of Ashita. She had been sitting in her bedroom writing something, completely unaware that Sasuke was watching her through the window. He had failed to notice the tears streaking down her face and the razor glinting in her hand. This was why he had been unable to stop her. The razor had flashed and Ashita had fallen to her bedroom floor, the blood that was gushing out of her wrist staining the carpet crimson._

Sasuke shivered. The image of her laying there, her life slipping away, would be burned into his mind forever. With a jolt, he remembered that Ashita had been writing something before she had used the razor. Had that been a suicide note? "Sakura," Sasuke began, breaking the silence. "Do you still have that piece of paper Ashita was holding?" "Yes." Sakura gave the note to him and got up out of her chair. "I want to stay, but I have other patients to tend to." Sasuke watched her go, then moved his chair closer to Ashita's bed and unfolded the note.

'_Sasuke, if you're reading this, I'm sorry.' _The note began. _'I just can't take it anymore. I don't even dare to hope that you're going to come back some day. But I've never stopped loving you. So if you ever get to read this, just remember that.' _"I love you."

Sasuke read that last line out loud. When he did, Ashita opened her eyes and gasped. "Sasuke, you're-!" The Uchiha cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "I love you too, Ashita." He whispered. Ashita sighed and closed her eyes

'_I love you...' He had never said that to her before..._

_The End_


	2. Family Matters

This is my second one-shot. The "What if?" in this story is, "What if Sasuke unknowingly left behind a son the second time he left Konoha?" I really like this one and I hope to write many more. But I will need ideas, so review and give me some!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, I do not own Sasuke. (I wish...cries) I only own Ashita and the plot.

Family Matters

Ashita felt Sasuke's weight leave the bed before her brain even registered it. Her eyes shot open and she jerked her head up from where it had been lying on a pillow. In the semi-darkness, she picked out Sasuke's form and heard the rustle of his clothes as he pulled them on. When Ashita realized that Sasuke was leaving again, she scrambled out of bed, draping a sheet around her body. Even though she already knew what his answer would be, she asked, "Sasuke, where are you going?" The Uchiha glanced up at her as she crossed over to his side of the bed and stood in front of him. He stood up, fully clothed now, and cupped the side of her face in his hand. "You know where I'm going. I have to go back." Ashita felt tears spring to her eyes. "I thought you were going to stay this time!" She half-sobbed. Sasuke looped and arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair gently. Ashita could feel the warmth of his body through the thin sheet she had wrapped around herself and she took comfort in that, softly crying into his chest. "I have to go, Ashita. You know that." He scooped her up bridal style and gently put her down on the bed. He leaned over her and titled her chin up with his fingers. "Sasuke, I don't want you to-!" The Uchiha cut her off by kissing her.

"I know you don't." He whispered. "I don't want to go either. But I still have to." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "I love you, Ashita. And I told Naruto to take care of you until I come back for good. He kissed her again, then closed her eyes with his fingers. "Good night, Ashita." He stroked her hair one last time, then he was gone. Ashita sighed and snuggled into her blankets. "Good night, Sasuke." Then she fell asleep thinking of raven hair and onyx eyes...

_One week later..._

Ashita woke up feeling sick again. She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. When she was done, she fell back into bed, feeling weak. Her mornings had been like this ever since Sasuke had left again. She would wake up, vomit in her bathroom, then get a strange craving for pocky. As much as the eighteen year old wanted to pass it off as something normal, she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong with her. She decided to visit Sakura and find out if it was true...

"Yes." The pink-haired kunoichi affirmed. "You're pregnant, Ashita." Ashita smiled sadly. "I thought so. Thank you, Sakura. I have to go tell Naruto that he's going to be an uncle." She walked out of Sakura's house, but the other kunoichi called her back. "Um, Ashita, if you don't mind my asking, who-" "Sasuke." Ashita answered the question before it had completely left Sakura's mouth. "He came back to see me about a week ago, but he didn't come back to stay." The red-head the left before Sakura could say anything else, and hurried over to Naruto's house.

Surprisingly, the blond was at home. He must not have had any missions that day. Ashita plastered a smile on her face and gave her best friend a hug. "Hey, Naruto. Can I come in?" "Sure!" Naruto said brightly. He and Ashita went into his living room and sat down on his couch. After an awkward silence, Ashita began, "Naruto, about a week ago, Sasuke came back for one night to see me. I take it he saw you too, because he told me that asked you to take care of me until came back for good." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he did."

"Anyway, ever since then, I've been getting sick in the morning and I keep craving pocky." Naruto eyes widened. "You're pregnant with Sasuke's kid?!?" He guessed. "How did this happen?!?" "I don't think you'd like to know, Naruto." Ashita commented dryly. Then a look of sadness passed over her face. "But I don't know what to do. What if Sasuke never comes back? I don't want my baby to grow up and never knew its father!" She was crying again, only this time it was Naruto who held her and not Sasuke. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Her best friend told her. Ashita sniffed, then managed to stop crying. "Thank you, Naruto. Her glittered withy amusement. "Or, shall I say, Uncle Naruto?" They shared a laugh at that, and later, Ashita went home knowing that, somehow, everything would be all right...

_Six years later..._

Sasurai Uchiha could hear the gentle melody of a piano coming from his house, from where he sat outside, playing. His mother was probably working on the new song she'd written recently. The five year-old took out the blunt shuriken his uncle had given him for his birthday and scratched his name into the ground. A shadow fell over him, blocking out the sunlight. Sasurai looked up to see a tall man with onyx eyes and raven-colored hair standing in front of him. The young Uchiha gasped. The person standing in front of him was a man he had only known through photographs and stories. Sasuke Uchiha, his father.

"Sasurai!" He heard his mother call from inside. His father's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "Sasurai!" She called again, opening the front door of the house. "Where are-" She stopped dead in tracks at the sight of her son and his father staring at each other, onyx eyes locked on violet, in a silent face-off.

"Sasuke." She whispered in a voice Sasurai had never heard her use before. "You're back." Sasurai watched his father warily approach his mother, then pull her toward him into his arms. "For good." He murmured, stroking her hair while she sobbed into his chest. They stayed like that until Ashita pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She scooped up Sasurai, with a yelp of from said child, and said with a smile, "Meet your son." Sasurai glared at his father. "You left." Sasuke smirked back at him. "Yes, I did leave. But I'm back now, and I'm going to stay." Sasurai looked away from him. "Mother and I are doing just fine on our own. We don't need you..." Ashita shook him gently. "Hush." She told him, placing him back on the ground.

"Go practice throwing that shuriken Uncle Naruto gave you, and your father will help you later." She added with a meaningful look at Sasuke. Sasurai's mood seemed to brighten. "Okay!" He gave his mother a hug before running off. "He's a lot like you, you know." Ashita took one of Sasuke's hands in hers. The Uchiha turned to stare at her, wondering why she wasn't spitting hatred at him. "Ashita..." He breathed. "I'm so sorry." Ashita gave him a quick kiss, then snuggled against him, breathing in his scent. "I know. It doesn't matter now. I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Ashita?" "Hmm?" Came the reply. Sasuke took her left hand and slipped a ring onto her finger. "Will you marry me?" Ashita smiled. "You don't even have to ask. I want us to be a family from now on."

_The End_


	3. Precious Memories

Meh third one-shot. The "What if?" in this one is, "What if Ashita and Sasuke lost their memories of each other?" Okay, now I need ideas. Seriously. This is the last good one I could come up with. So if you people want me to write more, then review and give me ideas! I could really use them! Anyway, R&R and I'll give you cyber cookies. And by the way, all these one-shots take place when their eighteen...and if you were wondering what Ashita's name means, here it is: Ashita YumeDream Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I owned Sasuke. I only own Ashita and the plot.**

_Precious Memories_

"Doesn't it feel good being out of the hospital, Ashita?" Sakura Haruno asked her friend. "Come on, Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for us." "Who's this Sasuke person anyway?" Ashita asked. Sakura gave an exasperated sigh.

About two months ago, Ashita Yume and Sasuke Uchiha had gone on a mission that had turned into an assassination attempt. Their mission had been simple: Protect the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Somehow, Ashita and Sasuke had gotten mixed up in fight against overwhelming numbers of would-be assassins, and had been completely overpowered. In the end, it had been Gaara himself who had saved them from death. Sakura had managed to heal their wounds, but when Ashita and Sasuke had woken up, they had partial amnesia. They couldn't remember a thing about each other. They didn't remember ever meeting one another, or the fact that they were lovers. Naruto and Sakura had tried everything they could think of to get them to remember but, so far, nothing had worked. Then Naruto had thought up an idea so good they wondered why they hadn't thought of it before.

At first, Sakura had been skeptical about the plan, because Naruto had been the one to think of it. But after a bit of convincing, she began to believe that it might work. "Why are we at Naruto's house?" Ashita asked when the two kunoichi had reached their final destination. "You'll see." Sakura walked into said house, Ashita right behind her. Naruto was waiting with Sasuke in the living room. "Hey Naruto!" Ashita ran over to her best friend and gave him a crushing hug. When all the hugging was done, Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Ashita, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Ashita Yume. Do you two know each other?" As expected, they both said, "No." Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. "Now!" Naruto yelled, shoving Sasuke into a closet. Sakura pushed Ashita in after him.

There was very little room in said closet, and because of the lack of room, Ashita ended up on top of Sasuke with no way to get off. Before either of them could move, Naruto quickly shut and locked the closet door. "You're going to stay in there until you remember each other!" The hyperactive blond told them. "When I get out of here, you're dead, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back, right in Ashita's ear. "Stop yelling!" She shouted at him. "You're going to make me go deaf!" Sasuke glared at her like he wanted to argue, but didn't say anything. Ashita sighed. "They'll never let us out of here if you don't calm down." She pointed out. The Uchiha snorted, then looked away from her.

After a few minutes, Ashita's neck began to strain from holding her head up for so long, but she didn't dare rest her head on Sasuke's. Instead, she settled for massaging her neck to work the kinks out of it.

Outside, Naruto and Sakura were sitting with their ears against the door. "Nothing's happening!" Sakura whispered. "They're not even talking to each other!" "I bet their bodies would remember..." Naruto snickered. "What?" Sakura asked. Naruto suddenly turned serious. "They're together, right? And before the mission, they were...um...really serious, right?" "Yeah..." Sakura agreed, still not knowing where he was heading with this. "So if their minds can't remember each other, then what about their bodies?" They both blushed at what Naruto was suggesting. Then Sakura punched him. "You idiot! Do you think we can force them to...you know! That's crazy! Stop coming up with stupid ideas."

_Back to the closet peeps..._

"Do you think they're right?" Ashita asked. "About us being together?" Sasuke gave her a "Do I care?" look. "Well, I think they are." The red-head continued. "Naruto and Sakura are my best friends. They wouldn't lie to me." There was a silence between them, then Ashita said, "I think Naruto's idea might work. Maybe we should try it." She could only pray that Sasuke couldn't see how badly she was blushing. Another look, this time an, "Are you insane?" one. "What have we got to lose?" Ashita questioned. She lowered her forehead down to rest on his, so that their lips were almost touching. She was teasing him.

"Nothing." She answered her own question, knowing that he could feel her warm breath on his face. "Let's just try it..." She whispered against his lips. She smiled with satisfaction when she felt his arms encircle her waist. _'Yes...'_ She thought, letting their mouths meet in a tentative kiss that lasted only a few seconds. "Remember anything?" Sasuke rasped. "Only that I've met you before." Ashita told him. The Uchiha fingered the butterfly necklace she wore. "Who gave you this?" "I don't-" Her answer was cut of by Sasuke kissing her again.

'_Remember...' _The kiss seemed to say. "Sasuke!" Ashita gasped into his mouth. They the broke the kiss, breathing hard. "You...did." Ashita panted. He smirked at her and pulled her down for another kiss. Soon the kisses lost their sweetness and became more wet and urgent. Hands roamed, tongues touched, memories flashed into their minds like a slideshow in hyper speed.

Though Naruto and Sakura were very disturbed by the moaning coming from the closet, they grinned at each other. "It worked." Sakura said happily. "Now, let's go. I think we should leave them alone." She got up to leave, with Naruto right behind her. "You'd better be wearing protection, Uchiha!" The blond called over his shoulder. His only response was a muffled giggle from Ashita.

_The End_


	4. The Start of Something New Part I

**This is the result of insomnia, ****boredom****, hunger****, guilt**** at not updating 'A Lost Love', and ****access**** to a laptop at 11:00 at night. ****This is**** the fourth chapter of 'What if?' You requested it, and now here it is. The "what if?" of this one is: "What if Ashita and Sasuke met when they were just little kiddies?" I hope you like this one. This fic takes place when they are five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own High School Musical. I only wish I owned Sasuke. But I do own Ashita and the plot.**

_The Start of Something New__ Part I_

_Livin' in__ my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance…_

Sasuke had noticed the other girl right away. She was practicing her shuriken jutsu right next to him on the practice field. She wasn't very good at it. Each time she let a shuriken fly, it always missed the target. He was no expert himself, but he was certainly better at the jutsu than that. He contemplated saying 'hello' to her, maybe even helping her, but his shyness got the best of him until she threw her last shuriken with a frustrated cry and ran over to a nearby tree to sit in front of it. She was crying. Sasuke didn't like to see her like that if there was something he could do to help her. He walked over to the tree and stood in front of it. "Hello." The girl looked up at him, her nose running. "Hi." She said quietly. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked. "Ashita Yume." She sniffed. "I'm Sasuke." He smiled at her. "Want me to help me with your jutsu?" She looked at him warily. "Really?" "Sure!" Sasuke said told her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Don't cry." He wiped away some of her tears. He stood behind her, so he could direct her movements. "Now hold the shuriken between your first two fingers, and draw your arm back as if you were throwing a Frisbee, then let it fly." Ashita did what she was told, and let loose the shuriken. It stuck hard into the wooden target and stayed there. "Good job." Sasuke praised her with a genuine smile.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the __possibilities…_

Ashita glanced at Sasuke distrustfully. Why was he helping her? She was used to all the kids picking on her. She only had one friend, but maybe now she would have two. "Thank you, Sasuke." She stared down at her feet. "Um, do you-?" Before she could finish her question, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Ashita! Where are you?" It was her best and only friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He was running toward her and Sasuke. "Naruto!" Ashita yelled, waving to him. He finally reached them, panting hard. "There you are!" He gave her a big hug. "Don't run off without telling me!" "I'm sorry." Ashita glanced over at Sasuke. "I was practicing my shuriken jutsu, and Sasuke was helping me." Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. "Naruto's my best friend." Ashita explained to the Uchiha. "Ashita, come on!" Naruto begged. "Iruka-sensei is going to take us to Ichiraku's!" "In a minute." Ashita told him, stilling looking at Sasuke. "Go wait for me over there." She pointed at a spot a few yards away. "Fine, but hurry up!" He said impatiently. Naruto went over to a tree and leaned against it. Ashita went back to asking Sasuke the question that she had about to ask when Naruto showed up. She still felt unbelievably shy, but just swallowed and forced herself to ask, "Sasuke, do you…wanna be friends?"

_I know that something has changed_

_I've never felt this way_

_And __right here__, right now,_

_This could be the start of something new_

Sasuke stared at her, then smiled. "Okay!" He took her hand and they walked back to where Naruto was waiting for them. They began to walk towards the ramen shop, Ashita walking in-between the two boys, one of her hands in Sasuke's and one in Naruto's. Sasuke and Ashita looked at each other and grinned. This could be the start of a very long and beautiful friendship.

_This could be the start of something ne__w_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The Start of Something New_

_The End!_

**A/N: Well, that's that. I'm sorry if this story is too short, or if anyone is OOC. Remember that this story happens when they're all FIVE. That means Sasuke's**** family hasn't been destroyed yet. This means that he can be as happy and cheerful as he wants until he's seven. I also apologize if I rushed things along a bit. I did this on purpose. If you've ever seen HSM, then you will know about the whole Kindergarten aspect. If you haven't seen it, then here it is. In Kindergarten, kids can basically do and say what they want, and no one else will judge them. This makes it very easy for them to make friends. The****y can walk up to some other kid**** they've never met before, and ten minutes later, they'll be playing together as if they'd known each other since they were born. ****Anyway, that's what this is like. I hope you like this story, and please R&R with some more ideas if you want 'What if?' to continue! I would like to thank the person who requested this. You know who you are wink**


	5. The Start of Something New Part II

**Well**** I liked 'The Start of Something New' so much, that I decided to have a second chapter. Mind you that it will still be a part of 'What if?' it will just**** be the second part of the**** story. So this is T.S.S.N. part II. This part will take place when they're all fourteen. I hope you like it, and don't forget those cookies! I just made a fresh batch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own High School Musical. I wish I owned Sasuke. I only own Ashita and the plot.**

**The Start of Something New Part II**

Sasuke, Ashita, and Naruto sat on a dock overlooking Konoha lake. As always, Ashita sat in between the two boys. The sun was setting at the end of a beautiful day for the three fourteen year olds. They hadn't had any mission that day, which meant that they could do whatever they wanted. Their first stop had been Ichiraku's. Then they had proceeded to visit all their old haunts. The practice field, the Uchiha compound, the forest around the village, and the academy. Their day had ended at the lake.

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance…_

Even Sasuke had to admit that today had been fun. He glanced over at his two friends. Naruto was gazing at the shining of the sunlight on the lake water, and Ashita was leaning back on her elbows with her eyes closed, enjoying the quickly receding warmth of the sun. Sasuke's heart beat faster at the sight of her ruby red hair shining in the light. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to run his hands through that hair, or have her startling violet eyes gaze at him with something more than friendship in their depths. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He and Ashita were best friends, nothing more.

"Today was good." He remarked, lying down on the dock with his arms behind his head. Ashita followed suit, but rolled over on her side to face him. As always, her eyes were warm. "Yeah," She agreed. "We should do this more often." Naruto stood up. "I'm hungry." He stated. Ashita laughed as she and Sasuke sat up. "You're always hungry." Naruto put his hands behind his head. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream. You guys want anything?" "Chocolate." Ashita and Sasuke said at the same time. "I'll be right back." Naruto told them, running off to fetch the ice cream.

"You need to stop reading my mind." Ashita gently scolded Sasuke when Naruto had left. "I'm not-" Ashita took his hand like she used to do when they were little. "I know. I was kidding, silly." Sasuke turned his head away, trying to act indignant. But inside, his heart was racing. It had been a long time since he and Ashita had held hands like this.

At first he had tried to convince himself that his feelings for her were that of a brother and his sister. They'd been best friends since they were five, and they had always been extremely close. Even after his brother, Itachi, had destroyed his family, Ashita had been the only person to be there for him. Just like he had been there for her when her family had died in a fire when they were eight. They had been there to share each other's pain. No person was more important to Sasuke than Ashita. So maybe his feelings were justified. Maybe he had a right to feel this way.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

Ashita glanced over at Sasuke, wondering what he was thinking about. Sasuke had always been like a brother to her, ever since he had first helped her with her shuriken jutsu. She remembered how he had refused anyone but her to comfort him after the death of his family. It had been the same when her own family died. Sasuke had been there no matter what, because he alone understood her pain. It had been times like those when Ashita had realized her growing affection for him. She began to stop thinking of him as a brother or a best friend, and began to think of him as someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She often used their relationship as best friends to find excuses for things like hugging him and holding his hand. But the secret of how she felt about him was one that she wished to share with him. They never kept secrets from each other, and she didn't want them to start now.

"Sasuke…" She began. He turned and looked at her. "For a while now, I've been considering you less and less as my best friend."

Sasuke felt a stab of panic at this. After all they'd been through together, did Ashita really want to stop being friends with him?

"My feelings for you have changed." Ashita continued. "I don't want to be friends anymore."

Sasuke smiled sadly. So it was true. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, and he was about to, when she dropped the bomb.

"I want to be more than that." There. She had said it. Now all she could do was stare shyly down at her hands and wait for him to reject her. But he didn't do that. Instead he draped an arm around her shoulders and she took the chance to snuggle against him.

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And__ now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

He titled her chin up with his fingers and kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. He had been right. It _was_ as soft as silk. "I know." He said when the kiss was over. Ashita sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Together, now as more than just friends, they watched the sun sink behind the distant hills, changing day into night.

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And__ now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_The End!_

**And that's that. I really liked writing the second part of this fic. The first part felt rather incomplete, and now, with this added to it, I feel like I have actually finished it. I hope you like this, and I apologize if anyone was OOC. Please R&R with more ideas! I'm officially out of them. ****Thank you for reading!Cami**


	6. I Hate Everything About You

Well, this is the next chapter of "What if?" Okay, so I lied about not having any ideas. But this is my last one unless inspiration kicks me in shin after I write this one. Anyway, the 'what if?' of this chapter is: "What if Sasuke and Ashita both hated and loved each other at the same time?" This promises to be a very interesting chapter for any Ashita fans out there. I thought up this chapter right after posting The Start of Something New Part II. And I think I was listening to Three Days Grace, which is where I got the song. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own "I Hate Everything About**** You." I do not own Three Days G****race. I do not own Sasuke. I really wish I owned everything I just mentioned. Sadly, I only own Ashita and the plot.**

Ashita: "Hey!"

Why are you here?

Ashi: "I don't know, maybe because I'm in the story?"

Do you want me to kill you and take Sasuke all for myself?

Ashi: "…"

Thought so.

I Hate Everything About You

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Ashita sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Naruto to come back from the kitchen with an ice-pack. She felt the right side of her face. Her eye was probably already swollen. She quickly took inventory of the rest of her body. Sprained ankle, bruises everywhere, freshly healed cuts on her wrists that were sure to become scars. '_I look like an emo.' _She thought as she looked at her arms, then continued to the rest of herself. Minor burns, all over her body weren't going to make her look very attractive for a while, and her hair was probably a mess, too. Other than that, she was fine.

"He went easy on me this time." She commented to Naruto as he returned with the ice-pack. "Sure." Naruto said sarcastically, eyeing her bruised body. Ashita pressed the ice-pack on her eye, and hissed at the coldness of it. "I know what you're going to ask me." She interrupted before Naruto could get a word out of his mouth. "Fine, I won't fight him again until I'm completely better. Even if he is a bastard."

Naruto gave a satisfied nod, and got back up to make a snack for them in the kitchen. He suspected that Ashita would want to give him a blow-by-blow account of her latest fight with Sasuke. It turned out that he was right. No sooner than he had returned with some ramen and some popcorn, Ashita opened her mouth and gave him a very detailed summary of the fight. It was after 11:00 when she finally finished and convinced her best friend to sleep in the same room as her, like they used to do before when they were younger.

"Why do you hate him so much?" The blond ninja asked her. "I know he's a jerk and everything, but I can fight my own battles." Ashita rolled over to face him. Little did her friend know that protecting him was only part of the reason she fought Sasuke on a regular basis.

"It's not just about how he treats you, Naruto." She pointed out. "Whatever." He muttered and rolled over to face the wall.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Ashita sighed loudly, then proceeded to scream into her pillow. This was so frustrating. She _hated _Sasuke for how he treated Naruto, but she also loved him. And that only served to make her hate him more. Why were emotions so complicated? If she wasn't in this situation, she wouldn't have thought it possible to hate and love someone at the same time.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_'That's it.' _She decided. _'I'm going to fight him for the last time tomorrow. One of us will die and one of us will live. It's the way it's got to be.' _Satisfied by her decision, she sighed again and drifted into sleep….

"It's time to end this." Ashita snapped at the Uchiha. They were at the Uchiha compound, the perfect place to stage their final battle. "As you wish." Sasuke muttered, performing the Horse and Tiger hand signs. Ashita tried to dodge the Fireball jutsu, but ended up getting a tad singed. She threw a kunai in his direction, hoping to distract him long enough for her to recover. Their fights always started like this, cautious and somewhat amateur move and strategies being used. Then the fight would become more fierce, as they both began to fight only to kill. For a while, neither managed to land a decisive blow on the other.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

That's when Ashita's sprained ankle decided to betray her. She had already been considerably slowed by the injury, and that made it hard for her to dodge. A while after she realized this, she began to panic. Sasuke used this opportunity to unleash a bombardment of kunai and shuriken at her, forcing her to dodge blindly to her right.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Ashita gasped with surprise and shock as she felt a strong arm wrap around her neck, pulling her against a powerful body. "Fool." She heard the Uchiha's voice rasp in her ear. "Always look where you're going before you dodge." Ashita's reply was broken off as she felt a kunai enter her chest and pierce her heart. It was drawn back out as Sasuke let her fall to the ground, her life already slipping away. "I've always hated you." He told her, loathing and something more in his eyes. "But at the same time, I've always loved you." Now Ashita understood what else lay in his gaze. Love and sorrow. "I no longer need to hate you." He continued.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Ashita wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, but she paused. Should she really confess her feelings, or would it be better to take them to her quickly approaching grave?

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

"It's been the same for me." She choked out. "Ever since we first met, I've hated you. At first it was only because of how you treated Naruto, but then I gained some better reasons." She smirked and gave a bitter laugh. "You treat everyone that way, don't you? You're cold and unfeeling. I'm surprised you can even feel an emotion like love." "Cold and unfeeling?" He questioned. "I think we're more alike than you'd care to admit." "It doesn't matter how much I acted like it, I still have feelings!" She snapped. "I still love you as much as I hate you. But I guess I won't have to worry about that soon, will I?"

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

Sasuke nodded and watched as Ashita's eyes slowly closed for the last time. That was one person he'd both hated and loved for the longest time, down. There was only one more to go.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I've never written**** anything like this before, so**** please review and tell me how it turned out! I hope you liked this, and I apologize if anyone is OOC. Thanks for reading!**


	7. CRACK!

**OMG, "What if?" crack chapter. This is what happens when you get me up late with my best friend, and brain twin, Jistin. And she decides to edit a picture for me. And I fall head over heels in love. With the picture. Yeah. The freaking picture. So, yeah. We came up with some really funny crack stuff that would be great to put in "What if?" Thank God for our sleep-deprived minds and my constant cuddling with said picture on the computer screen. Look what you've done Ji. You've created a monster. That likes to cuddle with computer screens and digital images. cuddles with the screen for another half hour One of these days, I'm gonna break the screen by throwing myself at it. Or at least knock it off the desk. Anyway! On to the actual story! By the way, the picture is my icon. And I think me and Ji are actually on crack right now. Though I have no idea how it got in our systems. We just know it's there.**

The envelope was just begging to be opened. At least, that's what Ashita thought. She had become slightly obsessed with it on the way home from the developer, and was a bit mad at Sasuke for not letting her see it. But it was a whole different story when they got home. "Give me that!" Ashita cried, yanking the envelope out of Sasuke's hand. She feverishly ripped it open, grinning madly, and giggling. Her first reaction to the picture was a high pitched, "EEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Then Sasuke managed to pull it away from her before she could get a death grip on it. "Just let me put in the frame so I can watch you break it." Sasuke told her. "And you'll be less likely to rip it." He added.

The few minutes it took him to do said framing were pure agony for Ashita. She wanted to gaze at the photo again. "Here." Sasuke sighed, giving the picture back to her when he was done. "EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Ashita screamed again. Then she was hugging it as hard as she possibly could without breaking it. Her son, Sasurai, just stared at her with a "What the heck?" look on his face. He edged over to his father and muttered, "I think she likes that picture more than you." Sasuke gave him one of those "I would kill you if I didn't love you" glares, then went over to Ashita, and attempted to snatch the picture out of her hands."

"Hunny, give me the picture." He ordered. "But, but, but-!" Ashita protested. "Now." Sasuke said more forcefully. "Fine." Ashita grumbled. "But I don't like you right now." "Ashita, look at the picture," He told her, holding it up for her to see. "Now look at me." Ashita let out another squeal of delight, then attempted to glomp the picture again, but ended up glomping her husband instead, seeing as Sasuke moved the picture aside at the last second.

"One question, Dad." Sasurai remarked. "What was your real reason for doing that?" Sasuke tried looking innocent. "Do what?" "Move the picture." Sasurai explained. "So your mother wouldn't hurt herself on all the broken glass." Sasurai glared at him with crimson eyes. "You're lying." "What did I tell you about using the Sharingan for the wrong reason?" His father asked. "But I'm trying to see if you're lying. It's a ninja skill, Dad. Therefore, it's not using it for the wrong reasons. And by the way? You're lying."

Sasuke brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. "But your mother doesn't need to know that." "You're jealous of the picture!" Sasurai gasped. "That's something else you mother doesn't need know." Sasuke insisted.

_The End!_

**OMG CRACK!!!! You gotta love it. The weird thing? Jistin and I finished this **_**BEFORE **_**we downloaded any sugar. We were on fangirl highs. Well, Sasuke is jealous of a picture. We came up with that while we were getting the massive amounts of sugar. No, we're not retarded, we're just weird. There's a difference, and we like it that way! Wanna know what's sad? I think I like this one more than my other stories. Because it's funny. Yes, it's true. I actually wrote something humorous. Therefore, it's funny. That, and we got to see a different side of Sasuke, and who doesn't like that? Okay, I'll shut up, now. I hope you like this, and please don't kill me for not updating "A Lost Love"! Trust me, I'm working on it, and it's making progress. It's just hard to write, because I want to get it absolutely PERFECT! So, please be patient. It will be up soon. This has been Cami and Jistin. Byez!**


	8. Why Her?

**Hello, everyone! I think it's about time for another What If chapter! I'm having writer's block on the other one I was going to put up, so I'll give you this one instead. The what if in this chapter is, "What if Ashita died?" I know, she already died in, "I Hate Everything About You" but this is different. 'Cause this one has the children in it! You may already know Sasurai from "Family Matters." He's Sasuke and Ashita's oldest son. In this fic, he'll be sixteen. Sasuki might be new to you. She's Ashita and Sasuke's adopted daughter and she's twelve in this chapter. Then there's Tashino, Sasurai and Sasuki's little brother. He's a newborn here. So, that's just to let you know who they are. This will be in Sasurai's semi-POV, FYI. On to the fic!**

_Why Her?_

She was dead. The kindest, most loving person Sasurai had ever known, _his own mother,_ was dead. And she had died saving him from the attacking Sound Village ninja. Now he, his sister, Sasuki, and his father were all kneeling around Ashita's broken and bloody form. Sasuki was sobbing her eyes out, while Sasurai and Sasuke were just staring blankly at Ashita's body. Sasurai fought back his tears, though he wanted to cry with all his heart. The unspoken "rules" of being an Uchiha wouldn't permit it. He looked at his sister. Sasuki was one of the strongest people he knew, yet she was bawling like a baby.

Sasurai glanced over at his father, who also seemed to be fighting back tears. "Fuck it." Sasurai muttered. "Dad, I don't care what the rules say. When someone like Mom dies, there is no excuse to not cry." With that, he squeezed his eyes shut and let his tears fall.

He cried for his sister. She had always shared and extremely close bond with their mother. He cried for his little brother, Tashino, who would grow up without knowing his mother. He cried for all his aunts and uncles who had yet to find out that they had lost one of their dearest friends. He cried for himself, because he knew that if he'd never been born, his mother would still be alive right now. But, mostly, he cried for his father. Sasuke had plunged himself into darkness and revenge when Itachi had killed the clan. Ashita had brought him back from all that, but now that she was dead, Sasurai feared that he would lose his father forever.

Why couldn't he have died instead? Why would fate chose to deal such a cruel blow to the Leaf Village? Why had death chosen Ashita over her son?

Funerals…Sasurai hated funerals. The whole village had turned out, all garbed in black, just like at the funeral of the Third. Sasurai's heart clenched when he spotted his uncle. Ashita and Naruto had been the best of friends since they were eight. And now their friendship was over because Ashita was dead. Everyone had something to say about her, but the speech that stuck in Sasurai's heart the most, was the one his father gave.

"No one loved Ashita more than I did." Sasuke began. His body was shaking, like he was trying hard not to cry. "She brought me back and taught me how to feel again. I didn't know what to do with myself after I'd killed Itachi. My life had no meaning anymore. But Ashita gave that meaning back to me." He glanced at Sasurai, then at Sasuki, who was holding Tashino. "And I will never forget her because of that." He finished. He turned and gazed mournfully at Ashita's gravestone, and Sasurai could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very far away.

Sasurai read the words on the gravestone for what must have been the tenth time that day. _"Ashita Uchiha: Beloved mother, wife, and friend." _Somehow, the words didn't seem to do her justice. Sasurai looked up at the sky as it began to rain. Even the heavens were weeping for Ashita's lost life. "Mom," Sasurai said quietly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, then stay close to Dad. He needs you."

For a moment, he thought he heard his mother's voice singing him his favorite lullaby from when he was little. Then it was gone, lost in the sound of the pouring rain…

_End._

**Well, I hope you liked this one. It's a favorite of mine. And I just wrote it today.**** I'm proud of myself for that. I hope to put another What If up soon. And another chapter of A Lost Love. I have to get working on that. I'm sorry for procrastinating! This has been Cami. See you soon!**


	9. To Another Time

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ashita yelled, trying to shield the seven-year-old from Itachi. She watched as her friend Mae charged at the older Uchiha, yelling, "You bastard!"

Mae was easily deflected and knocked to the ground by Itachi. She should have known she would need more than a simple punch to take down an ANBU. Especially one with Itachi's raw skill. She sat up and saw Ashita on the other side of the room with the 7-year-old Sasuke. "Ashita!" she yelled, "Get Sasuke out of here! Now!"

Ashita nodded, understand the need to get Sasuke the heck away from his asshole of a brother. She picked up the still crying 7-year-old and started running as fast as she could.

Mae saw Itachi begin to go after Ashita and preformed the hand signs for her signature 'Single Wave Jutsu'. She sent out the single sound wave just above the ground before Itachi's foot hit and by the time it got to him it was in just the right spot. Itachi tripped. "Don't you dare hurt him! You've already done enough here!" she spat the words at him like poison. He turned his head toward her, Sharingan eyes blazing. "...Fuck."

Ashita looked back only once to see that Mae had managed to stop Itachi from coming after her, and then spared a glance at the seven-year-old in her arms. Of course, he was crying and her heart went out to him. She knew what it was like to lose a family at a very young age, thought her family's death hadn't even come close to being as traumatic as the way Sasuke's family had died. 'I wish I could've done something to keep him from seeing that.' She thought. 'It's much worse when you actually see it.' She held Sasuke tighter and whispered, "It's okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you." The boy was in such a bad state, that she had no idea if he even understood her, but she thought she felt him grip her shirt tighter than he had been before.

Mae barely got a glimpse of the triangular shape in Itachi's eyes before she seemed to be transported. To a place where everything was inverted black and white. And red. Lots of red. It was splattered everywhere. Mae instantly knew that this was the Uchiha Compound only a few short minutes before they had arrived. The Uchiha fan was painted on every wall, flag and lantern. Kunai and shuriken were strewn everywhere, and before she knew it, the mass murderer himself stood before her. No emotion in his now stark, white eyes. "You wish to challenge me?" he said with only slight amusement in his voice, "Let me show you my accomplishments." And just like that, time moved backward at high speeds, Mae was barely able to take in what was happening around her it was so fast.

Ashita finally managed to get out of the Uchiha compound and stopped to catch her breath. What should she do now? Take Sasuke to the hospital? Take him someplace safe and go back to help Mae? The options seemed endless to her, but she knew one thing. She had to keep Sasuke safe. So, despite how much she really wanted to go back, she started running again. While she ran, she debated where the best place to hide was. Her house? The Hokage tower? One of her friends' houses, maybe? She had to make a decision soon; a fork in the road was coming up. Thinking fast, she swerved to take the left path, which led to her house. By now, her heart was thudding so hard, she thought it was going to burst, and her sides ached abominably. But she kept running, gasping for breath with every step.

Just as suddenly as it had started, time played again. Some outside force caused Mae to look up and there was Itachi, perched on top of a phone pole. And then he was gone. That was when she heard screams and cries of distress all around her. Mae's breathing grew stressed and labored as she looked around her to see all the Uchiha around her being slaughtered. When Mae tried to step forward, her body didn't respond, all she could do was stand there. 'I can't move my body,' she thought desperately. Then she tried to shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch, and she couldn't. That was when she realized she hadn't blinked once here, 'I can't close my eyes!' Mae was terrified now; there was nothing more mortifying than not being able to move her own body when she willed it.

Ashita threw open her front door, dashed inside, and bolted it shut, using every lock it had attached to it. She then raced upstairs to her room, shut and locked the door and windows, and sat down on her bed, still holding Sasuke in her arms, He was shaking now, and Ashita feared he was in shock. She rubbed his back and kept whispering, "Everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, Sasuke. I promise."

Mae noticed her breathing was becoming more and more labored, and she was getting less and less air with each breath. Her body dropped to it knees from the lack of air, and she heard Itachi's voice echo around her. "I'm going to kill you now, slowly. While you watch everyone around you die so quickly..." Mae tried to hold her breath, keep as much air in her lungs for as long as possible, but failed. Her body wouldn't let her. Her vision grew hazy.

Ashita couldn't take it anymore. The inner turmoil was too much. She had to make a decision. She had to stay with Sasuke, but she needed to know what was happening to Mae. She needed to stay, she needed to go. Finally, she came up with an idea. She carried Sasuke downstairs, and into her kitchen and made some herbal tea that would calm him down and, hopefully, make him go to sleep. He needed to rest. "Drink this." She ordered when the tea was ready. "It'll calm you down and maybe make you go to sleep." Sasuke, who was sitting on the kitchen counter staring blankly at nothing, nodded and reached for the cup. Ashita waited until he had drained all its contents, then carried Sasuke back up to her room, and put him down on her bed. "Try to get some sleep." She advised in a motherly tone. Sasuke made no sign that he heard her, but closed his eyes regardless. Ashita brushed his bangs out of his face, glad that she and Mae had been able to save him. Tearing herself away from the boy, she made a clone of herself, and instructed it to take care of Sasuke no matter what happened. Then, she gathered up all of her weapons, and other ninja tools, equipping herself with everything she could carry. When she was satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, she gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead, and left her house, knowing very well that she by going back to help Mae was akin to committing suicide.

Mae's vision grew ever-hazier as she worked harder and harder to get air in her lungs, no matter how small the amount. She vaguely felt Uchiha blood splatter on her face and skin, but she could no longer see them. She only saw fuzzy shapes falling to the ground, but she could hear their cries clear as a bell. That alone was torturing her. There was no getting out of this, that she knew, Ashita was, and should, be long gone with Sasuke. 'I'm just destined to die by an Uchiha, aren't I?' she thought weakly as she struggled for consciousness, 'Sasuke...'

Ashita gasped as a stitch appeared in her side, but refused to stop running. She and Mae had been sent back to this day for a reason, and though they had failed the first part of their mission (preventing Itachi from killing the Uchiha Clan) they could partially save it by getting Sasuke away from Itachi before he had a chance to mentally torture him, and by staying alive. Part one was complete and now Ashita was racing to finish part two. She hated how she'd had to leave Sasuke back at her house, but she had to save Mae. She could only hope that her clone would take care of the younger version of Sasuke until she and Mae got back. If they ever got back, that is. "Mae!!!" She yelled, entering the compound and dashing in the direction of the room she had left her friend in.

Mae could hear a faint voice echo through her mind, outside of the genjutsu. It was female, so it had to be Ashita. It took all she had to smile. 'Maybe,' she thought weakly, 'I won't die here after all...' She let herself fall, to finally relax somewhat, hopefully Ashita could bring her out of this waking nightmare and still be alive. She let consciousness slip away as she prayed she'd wake up alive.

Ashita put her hand on Mae's head, hoping that her guess about why her friend wasn't responding was right; Itachi had to have her under some kind of genjutsu. She let some of her chakra flow into her hand and then into Mae's head. 'I hope this works.' She thought. "Release."

Mae's eyes batted open as she woke up in a world in full color. She sighed with relief when she figured out her head was in Ashita's lap. Then she realized she had air to sigh with and sat up quickly, gasping for air. She could feel the strength returning to her body as she panted and looked back at Ashita. "What...happened to...I--" she froze mid-sentence when she saw Itachi standing behind Ashita, looking down on them blankly with (luckily) black eyes. And just like that, he was gone. Not a trace of him excluding all the bodies. Mae was just happy she wasn't one of them.

"Glad to see you're back." Ashita smiled at her friend, then looked back at where Itachi had been standing. "Is he really gone, or is he just playing with us? He could have killed us so easily just now. Why didn't he?" Fear struck her heart as she thought of something terrible. "Could he be going after Sasuke?"

"No," Mae reassured her friend, still panting, "He didn't the first time, why would he now?" Her hair fell into her face when she looked at Ashita again, but she didn't quite have the strength to push it back just yet. "Knowing you, you probably left Sasuke with a clone, right?" Mae smirked. She sighed and looked down at the blood splattered floor in front of her, "He'll be fine. And I don't think we messed up the future too much by getting him away from Itachi either."

"At least we saved him from being mentally tortured." Ashita agreed. "Yeah, before I came here, I made sure he fell asleep and was being watched over by a clone." She stuck out her hand to help her friend up. "Before we go back to our own time, I want to check on him." She said softly, but firmly. "Just to make sure he's alright."

"Of course. You forget you're not the only one who cares about him like you do," Mae took her friend's hand and pulled herself up. Her knees buckled beneath her but she caught herself on Ashita's shoulder. "Help?" she asked with an airy chuckle, seeing as she was still getting all the air she needed back from before in Itachi's near-fatal genjutsu.

Ashita put her friends arm around her shoulders so as to help her walk. "Then, let's get back to my house so we can get back to our own time after that." She was silent for a few minutes, then chuckled. "You know, we may have screwed up the future after all. What if Sasuke remembers that we came back to help him? He'll be so confused when we get back to our time. He might not even be the same Sasuke."

"Wouldn't that be crazy," Mae responded with a smile, supporting herself on her friend. Then the realization of what Ashita had said hit her with a powerful punch. She hung her head and her hair covered her eyes, shadowing them. "If he isn't the same Sasuke, he might not come to the Sound at all..." She trailed off, not wanting to think about how she could have just erased all of the time she had spent with Sasuke. And how she could end up being alone in a village with Orochimaru in it only to be spared by Ronnie's occasional visits.

"Hey." Ashita said. "I'm pretty sure it'll still happen. You know how Sasuke is. He'll still go to the Sound." Saying this cut her like a knife, because that meant that Sasuke would still leave her, but she had to force it out for her friend's sake. "And if he doesn't, then I'll make sure we come and get you. You can leave the Sound and come live with us in Konoha."

Mae wasn't convinced. She looked at Ashita with concerned eyes, "But, we're from the present, and we're going back to our own time. How are you going to know then what to do if Sasuke doesn't leave? We didn't even know each other then." It was clear Mae had done some thinking, and didn't like the outcome she came to.

Ashita rubbed her temples. "My god, I hate the way time confuses me. Tell you what, when we get back to my house, I'll write myself a letter all about this, and I won't leave a single detail out. The present me will believe it if it's in my hand writing. Then I'll know what to do if Sasuke doesn't leave. But something tells me he will. I don't think he'll have changed that much. He'll still want to kill Itachi; he just won't be as messed up in the head, because Itachi never got the chance to torture him."

"I guess," Mae still had more questions, more doubts, but instead gave her friend an encouraging smile, "Just remember, you're seven right now, you may not understand. And don't forget, I'm sorry for bringing it up but, your family either just died or are going to." Mae looked up at the sky, now approaching dawn. "I guess we're just really lucky we didn't see our whole family die."--She chuckled a little--"I mean, I don't even remember it happening, and I was there the whole time..." Mae scowled at how Orochimaru told her how her clan died with a smile on his face. '...one of my acomplishments.' The words haunted her, and she would forever loathe that Orochimaru bastard for it.

Ashita smiled ruefully. "Yeah, it'll be about a year before my family dies in this time. And I could have died with them, if I hadn't gone to pick those stupid flowers. But I guess it's better that I didn't die that day. If I had, I would never have met you, Naruto, Sakura, Deidara, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, and...Sasuke. Hey, my house is right there." She added, pointing to her house, which was right in front of the training field. "Let's go check on Sasuke."

"Yeah," Mae sighed, that was when she realized she was back up to her norm strength wise, not 100, but enough to walk on her own and function for herself. "Ashita? I think I'm good now." Mae was lengthening the walk back to Ashita's house for as long as possible, since she knew very well that once they got back, they would go back to their own time. A time were Sasuke may not even remember her name.

While Mae was walking on her own now, Ashita was dealing with her own inner turmoil. What would Sasuke be like when she and Mae returned to their own time? Would he still be the Sasuke that she loved more than her own life, or would he be completely different? And would he really go to the Sound village like he was supposed to, or would he stay in Konoha? She decided that the only way to find out was to hurry up and get back. Of course she had to write a letter to herself before she went back, or she might not remember all of this. "Come one, Mae. The sooner we do this, the better. There's no use in putting it off. It'll still happen."

Mae sighed again. "I know..." she didn't quicken her pace, she didn't know if she was going to even remember certain things in her past now that might have changed, so she savored the memories now. While she still had them. They arrived at the house and Mae looked up at the second story, at one of the few windows. She was pretty sure that was Ashita's room, where a sleeping, 7-year-old Sasuke lay. "When we get inside, you go up and check on Sasuke," she said, "I'll find the paper."

Ashita nodded and unlocked her front door, letting Mae and herself inside. She hurried up to her room. When she entered, the clone she had made of herself disappeared. Sasuke was still asleep in her bed, and she gently brushed his bangs off his face. It was hard to think that this little boy, whom she'd spent all day protecting, would grow up into the Sasuke she knew, the one that was always protecting her. She sat down on her bed, careful not to wake Sasuke up in the process, and ran her hand tenderly along the side of his face while she waited for Mae to return with some paper and something for her to write with.

While Mae searched for paper she thought, not good. 'Maybe I could stay here with him; he needs someone to take care of him anyways, not to mention someone to help him get through this. Sure I can't love him love him, but I can love him like a mother, can't I?' she continued to find reasons in her head for her to stay with him as she found the paper and continued in searching for a pen of some sort, 'Would it really change the future that much? He'd be happier for one thing, he'd still meet Ashita, they'd still fall in love, Sasuke probably wouldn't lea--'' She stopped herself, when the date came that he left and didn't, would her memories fade as the time they were meant to be together passed? Mae didn't want to think about it, she was thinking irrationally anyways. What was she thinking anyways? She grabbed a pen that had been sitting right in front of her for the last two minutes from the counter and headed upstairs. She stood outside the only room with a dim light coming from underneath the door. "Ashita?" she called softly, not wanting to wake Sasuke up, but not willing to go inside either. She might just cry.

Ashita quietly got off the bed and opened her bedroom door to see that Mae had found her some paper and a pen to write her letter with. "Let's go downstairs." She whispered, closing the door behind her and leading the way down.

Mae was grateful she didn't have to go inside. In fact, she had never been happier to not see Sasuke since she met him. Now being back at 100, Mae found herself skipping steps on her way down and passing Ashita, having to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, "When you're done writing," she began looking at the humming light in the kitchen ceiling, "How do we know we'll be sent back immediately? Or how we'll get back at all, will we just leave the way we came: Totally on accident? Or do we have to trigger something: Do it on our own." She covered her face with her hand, "Trying to make sense of it all gives me a headache."

"Same here." Ashita smirked. "But I don't think it works that way. We were sent back to the day the Uchiha clan died, and our time here is almost up." She motioned to a window where, outside, the sky was growing lighter and lighter. She sat down at the kitchen counter and wrote furiously, not stopping until she was finished. "That out to do it. But there's still something else I have to do." She went into the kitchen and prepared a plate of rice cakes with some tomato slices on the side. "Just in case he gets hungry." She put the plate down on the counter in plain view, and rolled her letter up, putting it in her pocket. "I think that should do it."

"Tomatoes and rice," Mae smirked when Ashita put the plate down on the opposite side of the counter that she was leaning on, "I see you know his favorites." Mae watched as Ashita put the letter in her pocket, then got a puzzled look on her face. "Why are you putting it in you're pocket? Isn't that for the you of this time?" she asked, headache growing worse with all the complex thinking.

Ashita sighed and took the letter back out. "What if I don't remember all this when we go back?" She asked, but still put the letter in the place where she always kept all of her special personal belongings. "The seven-year-old me is going to be really confused when she reads this, but I told her to just keep it until it finally makes sense to her. She's in for a rough time." Ashita smiled, reminiscing a bit on all of her memories. The time Sasuke gave her butterfly necklace, the time she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and fell in love with Deidara, all the times she'd nearly died only to have Sasuke save her, and the time she had to watch Naruto and Sasuke, her best friend and the love of her life, try to kill each other. "I almost feel sorry for her. Or would that mean I'm feeling sorry for myself?" She sighed and shook her head. "Well, nothing to do now, except wait for dawn. It shouldn't be long now."

Mae walked over to the kitchen window and leaned forward onto the counter there. 'I should be on the track by now' she chuckled to herself before the wave of nostalgia washed over her as well. It was amazing how much she and Ashita had in common as far as life went. And dawn was steadily approaching.

Ashita looked out the window as well. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and she yawned. If she had been back in her own time, she would have been sleeping right now. And probably dreaming of Sasuke. "I think we'll just get sent back." She announced. "Kind of like how we got sent here, we'll probably just get jerked back into our own time. We might not even notice it until it happens." She turned to Mae, who was still looking out the window. "If I don't remember you went we get back, then, just to let you know, I'm glad we got to do this together. This is a mission I wouldn't even want to do with Naruto, and that's saying something."

Mae replied to Ashita with a warm smile. The two girls, who had been chosen for this mission because of a common interest, spent their last few seconds in that time smiling at each other. Then there was a flash of light to take them home.

**ZOMG, FINALLY!!!! You people have no idea how long this took. Because it just started out as a little ****roleplay****. Nothing more. Then me and Jistin were like, "Omg, this should be a What If!" Thus, this was born. I loves it. It was great to have Jistin's character and my character united to the same cause. ****Protecting Sasuke from his evil bastard of an older brother.**** '****Cause**** they both love him. ****So, yeah.**** Enjoy. Oh, and if you want to know more about Mae…then you'll have to wait for Jistin to put her fanfic up. –****glares****- This has been Cami and Jistin. Byez!**


End file.
